1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electronic educational training and learning devices and more particularly to a novel electronic learning apparatus useful in educating users in a variety of subjects such as geography by providing stored correct answers to printed questions and which further includes means for comparing user answers to the stored answers with visual and audible indication of correctness.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional apparatus has been used in the past for training or assisting pupils in learning a variety of subjects. The more common subject is that of arithmetic or general information relating to general subjects. In most instances, teaching machines or learning apparatus has avoided the field of geography. In practice, the conventional devices have been found to be detrimental to the learning process as giving rise to discouragement and lack of continued incentive due to displays being either solely audible or solely visual and further lacking in scorekeeping ability as well as interchangeability of subject information.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel learning apparatus which incorporates a plurality of selected subject matter sheets or cards displaying information to be chosen by the user for learning purposes. The apparatus should provide means for comparing selected information on the card with internally stored information whereby correctness of comparison may be simultaneously indicated visually and audibly. Scorekeeping means should be responsive to answer result for immediate or delayed presentation via suitable display means.